Reverse This Curse
by iShallFade
Summary: Jacob has imprinted on someone...he wishes it was anyone but this person. Jacob tries to escape his imprinting by trying to get rid of his werewolf half, and you'll just have to read the rest...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight at all. I could never replicate Stephenie Meyer's talent.

* * *

Author / Note: First of all, thank you so much Sara for reading this and helping me construct the plot, the most important part!

Okay this story will be in Jacob's Point Of View. Jacob may seem sorta OOC, but it's hard for him not to seem OOC since he never really says how he feels so I do not think he is OOC. But if you do, oh well! Hope you like him anyway.

I love this title even though it's sorta corny. I thought of it because I was listening to Escape the Fate while writing this, and the song Reverse This Curse began playing. I was like GASP that should be the title! It's just so fitting, cause it sounds like Jacob would choose this title. So thanks Escape the Fate!!

The prologue begins with a scene in Eclipse in Jacob's POV so Jacob is talking in past tense because this story takes place after eclipse.

Hope you enjoy the story. Read and Review!

* * *

**Reverse This Curse**

**_Prologue_**

I was trying to explain imprinting to Bella, and I could not help but have a face flash through my mind on this subject. The person that belonged to this face was not present, I never saw this person anymore, or at least I never saw this person _outside_ my mind. This image was all I could see as Bella and I stood at First Beach, not at all looking at each other, but the dark, cold water. We both seemed more comfortable staring into the water than looking at each other. I tried to execute the image from my mind, but it kept creeping back. I finally gave up trying, and embraced the beautiful face. I sighed at the face that was staring back at me. It stared back at me only in my mind, of course, it was _always_ was only in my mind...

Of course, _only_ a werewolf could experience imprinting. Only I had to suffer because I just happen to be the only creature that is under this spell. I liked my life better before I was a werewolf, before my heart belonged to someone else. Before my heart belonged to someone else who did not want it.

I could tell Bella was deeply intrigued by her new learned information about imprinting, and I could tell it was mainly because she thought I was talking about myself and was about to confess my own imprint upon her. She was wrong, dead wrong.

"Did it happen to you?" She finally asked, breaking the silent mind reading session. My enhanced ability to hear made her nervous heartbeat surround me. One may find this irritating, but I actually felt calmer when I heard it become louder and faster. "This love-at-first-sight thing?" she tried to say humorously to only comfort herself to the slight possibility of myself saying yes.

"No," I gruffly lied. "Sam and Jared are the only ones," the perfect touch to make it sound like less of a lie. Bella could not be more eager to accept this lie, because she definitely rather believe that than her theory of me being in drop dead love with her. I may give off that impression, but I do not necessarily mean to. I just try to forget about someone by spending time with her. It helps me keep my mind off someone. It is ironic that her, of all people, made me forget about this someone since she knows this person so _intimately. _The thought of their intimacy disgusted me...

* * *

To be painfully honest, all denial aside...

I have already imprinted.

I have already imprinted on someone.

I have already imprinted on a _certain_ someone.

I have already imprinted on a certain someone about two years ago.

I have already imprinted on a certain someone whose name is unforgettable.

I have already imprinted on a certain someone whose name is unforgettable, this certain someone's name is Edward.

* * *

I remembered the rushed series of events clearly, it happened so quickly. About two years ago, I heard about a new family moved in from Alaska, quite a drastic move, I thought. This rumor, whether it was true or not, had not interested me in the least until I actually saw them for the first time.

My father even then seemed to have an illogical loathing of them that I could not understand until quite recently.

One afternoon after school, I first saw the four siblings when I was riding my bicycle past their school, I was still trying to get enough money to buy a motorcycle like the one I now own. They seemed more like a union of angels rather than teenage siblings walking home from school. I was riding too quickly to truly get a good look, but I glimpsed to my right for only a second and I could not believe what I saw. There were four gorgeous people, but my focus was on only one of them, the most gorgeous, I thought. He was tall and lanky like a graceful feline. His tall and lanky frame was complemented and covered by abnormally pale skin. He had bronze hair that fell along the nape of his neck, with strands of hair near his eyes. His hair was perfectly messy, it made me want to touch it, and attempt to make it look less perfect, but that would be in vain since there seemed to be no way to make his hair look flawed.

His deep gold eyes that were youthful, but seemed so incredibly wise as well, gazed at me. If I had looked a moment longer I would have drowned in the whirlpools of honey that had captured my eyes. But luckily, maybe unluckily, I crashed my bicycle into a bush because I had not been looking where I was going. I did not get up immediately because it was a bush with thorns. So as soon as I recovered from the fall, I lifted myself up to my feet. There was no one there anymore though. I could have sworn as I was falling I could hear a light musical chuckle.

Ever since then, those feelings have developed and have rooted themselves deeper and deeper into my heart, even now, even though we no longer speak. It all began as slight admiration from afar, then it became distant acquaintance, then casual friendship, and so on until we became best friends. Even so, he still seemed distant for some reason like some kind of defense mechanism to hide from something. But now I understand why he was a little cautious, it was because he knew how I felt all along. I greatly regret Bella telling me about Edward's special gift of mind reading, even if it was true I would have rather lived in ignorance. But now I know that he has been able to read my mind all along...

Then it seemed out of nowhere, we had been drifting apart in merely a matter of a month. Our families seemed to develop a new tension that evolved into a disliking. When it got to the point where we overtly avoided each other, I finally realized and somewhat comprehended that we were no longer friends. I had kept making excuses for his recent behavior to soothe my mind, but it was beyond denial now. We have not truly communicated since our short lived friendship two years ago.

I could not understand what had happened when I first saw him. I could not identify those feelings that rushed into my body so rapidly. Even if I did not understand those feelings, I knew they were not right to feel. Ever.


	2. My Prison Of Hell's Fire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the novel Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

A/N: Okey dokey, here is chapter one. Yay, for most angst! I was disappointed by the **EXTREME** lack of reviews. If this were some other story I would say something like 'oh i won't continue this if guys don't review.' But this isn't some other story, and I am truly just writing this for myself so I won't threaten you guys with ending this story cause I want to finish it really badly! But come on, a few more reviews won't hurt. :) Thanks for listening to my semi-rant!

By the way, this is the original title of the chapter, but I had to shorten it for display. I just love the title, it's so angsty!

Anyhoo, please read and review and enjoy chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter One: My Prison Of Hell's Fire Is None Other Than My Own Body**

It was Monday.

I hated Monday because that meant going to school. My school was nothing special, it was just as small as Bella's school. I hardly had any friends anymore since becoming a werewolf, not too many wanted to deal with my quick temper. My only real friends were my own kind, Quil particularly. It was not difficult to become friends with someone when they can read, and share your thoughts. As for their knowledge of my imprint on Edward, they have never acknowledged it and choose to ignore it. I knew that they are revolted with my secret imprint, but they say nothing because it would have stayed secret if not for this curse. So they kindly respect my privacy and have kept the secret to themselves. I actually kept the imprint a secret for quite awhile as a werewolf because I stored it where no one could find it. One night though, when I had him in dream, of course everyone then had to know. It was very embarrassing also because of the _activities_ involved in the dream. For a secret, quite a few people knew of this imprint, including the victim himself...

I sighed with a tinge of hapless happiness, the school day was finally over...only to begin again tomorrow. Why does everything seem so endless now?

I could smell the food's scent swirling around my room. Dinner time had arrived much quicker than I thought it would, and just in time because I was famished. I had not realized how hungry I was until smelling the tantalizing aroma of food. Only out of hunger did I reluctantly trudge out of my isolation also known as my room in which I stay inside much too long within.

I always talk to my father for the first time each day at dinner, the only time of the day we have our only form of communication. Our level of conversation was now in recession, along with America...

"Hello, father," I calmly, almost emotionless, greeted him.

"Hi, Jacob," my father returned, his voice seemed obviously gruff and blunt. I hated the way he said my name. It sounded foreign, it was a word he rarely said. When he would rarely utter it, it sounded forced, gruff, and unrecognizable. It was a mismatched, awkward voice replacing his when he said it, just like a horrible dub to foreign films.

It was easy to see he was fraught with anger, but still he foolishly tried to conceal it, and was not doing very well. I knew it would be better not to ask so I stayed silent.

I peered down at the table to see what was for dinner, it was the same thing as yesterday...and everyday: chicken with broccoli. After looking at the redundant dish of food my hunger vanished.

My father cleared his throat as merely a way to break the cumbersome silence, "So how was school?"

"Good," I automatically answered, I had stored the usual answer in my brain. I began stabbing my chicken with my fork.

"Did you learn anything new?" Wow. He must be _really_ desperate to introduce conversation.

"No," I simply state, I thought my tone would hint my preference for silence but he was oblivious of it. I keep my eyes fixated on my untouched food as I swished it around my plate.

"Jacob, when is the last time you have talked to Edward?" my father tried to transition onto this subject subtly, and smoothly but it miserably failed. I dropped my fork and looked up from my plate.

"What do you mean?! I never have talked to him, you know that," I answered without thinking, afterwards I could hear how overly defensive I sounded, I cursed myself for making myself sound so ridiculous and obvious...

"I was just wondering...," his voice trailed off, but not long enough for him to stop continuing questioning me. "So what is new with Bella?"

"Nothing, I have not talked to her since the invitation...," I responded, my voice faltered from annoyance. My eyes flickered toward where I had left the invitation on the counter. I gripped onto the table, I was becoming irked by this sudden questioning.

"How do you feel about her now-?"

I interrupted him. "What do you mean?" my voice was becoming gruff, I felt the back of my neck getting hot. I heard the table begin to crack under the pressure of my fingers.

"-And their wedding?" he stubbornly finished, in spite of my anger. Even after all this time, he was foolish enough to test my anger.

"Why the hell are you asking me? You should be able to guess how I feel about it! It's no of your business anyway!" I yelled, now standing on my feet. My hands gripped harder on the table, the table gained deep cracks. My father looked ashamed as he only stared down at his food, he stayed silent.

Oh, no the heat. That utterly familiar heat. It began spreading throughout my body like a worm, a disease, a curse...

"I'm going out for a walk," I meekly excused myself as I tried to keep my voice composed. I tried restraining my anger just long enough to get outside the door before evolving.

As I was walking through the door, he yelled out to me what he must have been waiting to say all night, "Well, how am I supposed to know whether you are upset because of Bella getting married or _Edward!" _he emphasized the second name with mockery. My eyes widened, I cursed.

I was already by the door when he had yelled out to me viciously. His voice had become a constant cacophony. Like static. Like a dog's endless, aimless barking. Or a wolf's. I was beginning to loathe his voice almost as much as the thing I hated most in this world: being a werewolf.

I opened the door and ran out of the house, the fire burned my entire body. Since my house was in a peripheral part of town, I did not conceal my thoughts that I yelled aloud, "How the hell did he find out?! I will kill the b#tard that told him!" My voice was unsteady, and wavering. You could tell I was about to cry just by listening to my voice.

Tears exacerbated the pain of transformation, I could no longer deter my curse from taking course. The tears felt like glass cutting through my eyes as they trickled out. They felt even hotter than my own skin as they rolled down, it burned, it scorched my already flaming flesh. The pain of my hot glass tears was immense...

I felt the muscles in my legs enlarge and it felt as if they were ripping open my skin just like my clothes now were falling apart. In transformation, my muscles would explode and stretch out my barely flexible skin. My pelvis would force itself to angle itself so that I could become four legged. My nails would form claws, my teeth would become razor sharp, and my bones would burn as they slowly grew. It was unbearable; such fire, such tearing and exploding without any numbing of my body. I was screaming from the pain, my screams echoed throughout the deadly silent forest that I had ran to. My screams warped into deep growls because my vocal chords had already changed into an animal's.

Finally the extreme growth had ended and the fire cooled off slightly. My relief was immense. Transformation made my body an awful prison. My body became a prison featuring Hell's fire itself.

I despised being a werewolf, it made me have an inescapable obsession with a family rival. I hated everything about being a werewolf besides my ultimate emotional anguish caused primely from it. It was an endless cycle: I always get angry so easily, then I transform into a mute, hairy creature, and after I turn back into a human, nude and without clothes.

I hated the world of the werewolf. It is full of anger and volatility, I am always on the verge of transformation, and acting on my impulsive emotions. Transforming, I try to prevent it as much as I can. The red haze that invades my vision, the fire that consumes my whole body, the distinguished taste of something warm, and bitter boiling over in my mouth. Heat engulfs my body right before the painful mutation into another creature like what just happened now. Sometimes I feel it is better that I rarely see Edward, because now my emotions have become so intense that I can not resist to act upon them. If we were still friends, I probably would have raped him by now...

The world of the werewolf also is mainly synonymous with sacrifice. As if I have not sacrificed enough to become a werewolf, I have to sacrifice my whole life to protect ungrateful humans from vampires. Of course, of the few people selected to be werewolves I had to be one of them. My father does not have to experience this curse, he is always so proud that his son was chosen by the master of the universe to be a magnificent protector of the weak mortals. He is so proud that I am now an emotionally capricious, hairy, gigantic, and now a more often nude creature. If only he knew this thing he calls a 'blessing,' is truly a curse.

I am aware of the fact that if vampires did not exist, I would not have to suffer like this. Still, I do not dislike, or even at all regret the existence of vampires at all. I do not regret their existence because then I would not ever have met or even seen Edward. As much as his existence tortures me, I still need him to exist, because after seeing such a perfect, beautiful creature in this tainted, dull world I can not imagine a world without him.

I wish I were no longer a werewolf. I wish I no longer have to burden these unrequited, unnecessary feelings. If only I were purely human, again, then I would not love my enemy, or a man for that matter. I know the only reason I carry this passion is because of my curse, my curse that made me love someone that it had chosen for me without my own consent. If only I were human where I could choose who I loved...

I was still meandering as I drowsily stumbled through the nearest forest trying to escape reality. The nearest forest was obscure and humid, it would be easy to get lost if not for my advanced abilities. I felt like a was trapped in a fever. So blurry, so drowsy, and so burning. I did not know how long I had been walking for, or where I was going. But I knew I could not go back to the world where I was before. Anywhere, but there.


	3. Fire And Ice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or Robert Frost's poem_ Fire and Ice._

A/n: Whoop whoop chap two here! Sorry it took so long to update I was on vacation for a week. And I'm updating now cause I'm leaving again for two weeks so it will be awhile before I update again. Sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Fire And Ice**

My eyes urged to open as I came back into conciseness, but I still did not have enough energy to peel them open. In spite of some mental self-arguing to attempt to open them, I freely succumbed and let my eyelids droop heavily.

I could tell I had turned mortal again, but my body was uncomfortably warm and sweaty. I felt like I was having a fever. And I am not talking about the haste destructive transformation that leaves me feeling feverish. This one was a real fever. I finally considered the cause of the heat were the layers of blankets I felt clinging onto my body. I was too exhausted to even attempt to remove them.

So I remained wherever I was just arguing with myself. I have been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?

Wait. _'Wherever I was?_' That reminded me: where was I again?

Too quickly for my mind to protest or begin to argue once again, my eyes flew open as I took a quick glance around.

I was in a foreign room. Quite a vacant room as well. Besides a book-lacking bookcase, a vintage (if you could use vintage as an euphemism for rotting at the core) desk with a burnt out candlestick placed on the edge, and the mattress I was laying on. There were also tall white doors that seemed to loom over me. The intensely bright white walls aggravated my already troubled eyes. As empty as it was, it was still somehow pleasant. Simply because of a massive window, with no curtains or sills attached, in the center of the opposite wall letting the early sun's rising occur inside the room. The room had acquired a glow from the sun, it was a dim yellow.

I slowly pulled back a blanket, but soon put it back in place. I was too cold without it, but too warm with it. I suppose I rather tolerate the heat just as I so often do, but I can only continue for so long...

The fever was causing me to feel exhausted and confused. I was having half-slept dreams. Of Edward, of course. I would die to see him in this lovely glow. I could vividly imagine his skin sparkle in the golden subtle sun as he grins at me with that crooked smile. Sigh...I disgust myself...

After a while, I became restless from the heat and began rustling through the blankets. I did not feel well, I was nauseous and sweating.

I heard a chuckle, I supposed it was cause of my constant rustling. My constant _nude_ rustling, I had not given much thought to my current appearance until now. I wish I had brought extra clothes before I stormed out last night. I could not go back now, not after father seeing me so weak...

I was hoping it would be Edward's, but this was not at all his chuckle. I had not even wondered if someone else was here. I could hear my mind mocking myself as well. This chuckle contrasted the light, gentle one belonging to Edward. This chuckle was hoarse, and deep.

Someone emerged before me from behind the large doors. He was not at all like Edward. He was not very tall, but he was quite slim. He was wearing tight black pants and a red shirt which accented his nicely slight muscles. He was pretty average though. Well, anyone is when compared to Edward. He had feathery blonde hair, one hair brooded upward unlike the rest on top of his head, and two large bangs accompanied his face. A braid lay upon back about up to his shoulder blade. His hair, however, exceeded average because it was so bright, and shining. It complemented the glow in the room. The most, maybe only, Edward-like part of him was his eyes. They were piercing gold, but still were youthful and soft somehow. Almost like Edward's eyes, but they still could not compare. His eyes may have been heavenly, but Edward's were godly.

His eyes laid upon mine with curiosity, probably wondering who would be first to speak. He had a wide smile with all teeth visible much unlike Edward's shy crooked grin.

He easily lifted the blanket of silence, and was not at all uncomfortable like I was. "You know I found you laying down in the forest after a whole night of rain..._naked._ Why the hell were you naked?" His voice was fast like Edward's but did not have the same flow or elegance. I watched his eyes began to wander lower as he uttered the word naked.

I felt my already warm cheeks heat up as blush graced my face, and I looked away from his stare. He chuckled, again. I clinched onto the blanket tighter to assure full coverage of my body. How did he make me feel intimated like Edward does if he is so less, well, _perfect?_

He stood waiting for an answer even though he knew I would not. "Well? Come on, answer!" he finally said.

"Because...," was all I managed to say. Before he could try again I said, "Thank you very much for taking me in like this." I almost forgot to thank him for taking in the naked stranger I refused to believe I was.

His questioning and steps towards me made me feel uncomfortable until a familiar fragrance could no longer hide from my strong nose. It smelled like sweet moist earth, this smell relaxed me, but somewhat aroused me as well.

"Your welcome. What's your name?" I was beginning to adjust to his loud voice and his blunt, almost rude, nature.

"Jacob, yours?"

"Edward Elric," he stated coolly, but with a hint of pride.

I sort of liked how less perfect he was than Edward. Edward was so refined, polite, and composed. But _this _Edward was much different. He was blunt, volatile, not in anyway diplomatic because he would always just say how he felt. It was so refreshing, something he rarely encountered. Everyone around him was either too cold or too polite, either way would be a form of concealment. This was including himself, he felt too unsure and too afraid to tell everyone exactly what he felt.

I shuddered, I found it so odd that he shared that name with a god. My god. It could not have been a coincidence...the name was no longer very common. He seemed to notice my shiver, and thought it was because of my fever.

"You know it was real stupid to sleep in the cold rain naked," he pointed out.

I did not answer, but he continued, "Your fever doesn't seem to be any better than before when I found you. Why did you sleep in the rain like that?"

I still did not answer. Frustrated he sighed and headed for the door. As he left as he said, "There's some clothes in the drawer over there." He pointed to the desk. _He kept clothes in his desk drawer?_

The door's slam startled me and echoed throughout the entire room.

The offer of clothes tempted me great enough to actually move. So I slowly sauntered throughout the spacious room. I stood in front of the bookcase. There were four shelves. I gazed at each shelf to see the scarce books. They were all very different from each other, but all were intriguing.

One was about Van Gogh. Another about conjoined twins. The other few were mainly books about Alchemy on the bookcase. I crouched down to look at the lowest shelf, and there was only one book. A collection of Robert Frost's poems. There was a battered bookmark protruding out. I slowly took the book into my hands and stood back up straight. Out opf curiousity, I went immediately to the bookmark to see why it had been selected especally. I scanned the poem that that boy seemed to favor.

_Fire and Ice_

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

The silence seemed to make the poem have a stronger impact. I suppose the silence made it more profound because it made me feel alone. I also was alone in the blunt relation I found it had with myself. In awe, I still glared at the jumble of words. They seemed as if this Robert Frost fellow wrote to disturb me, specifically. My mind could not help but think about the symbolism between ice and fire - vampires and werewolves.

I have already been decaying in fire, but I much rather quickly end with ice. I would rather forever be a beautiful hollow shell than endure a werewolf's slow demise. Such a slow, severe fire that starts from within and never stops consuming until nothing is left. Nothing at all...

I closed the book quickly and loudly, these thoughts were redundant and I was truly sick to my stomach...

Yes, destruction from ice would do much more than just suffice...

* * *

A/n: I hope no one is disappointed with the addition of Edward Elric to the story. I do not at all mean for this story to be a Full Metal Alchemist Crossover, but I just wanted to borrow the character for this story. Tell me how you feel about it while you hopefully review. So please review!


	4. White Silence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Full Metal Alchemist's Edward Elric.

* * *

A/n: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but it is due to my computers malfunction. This chapter is shortest so far, not by much but I'll try harder next chapter. Whoo for the third chapter! Read and review. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: White Silence**

After dressing, I debated with myself whether or not to leave the room. Although, before I could really lash out against myself, the grumble coming from my stomach decided for me. So in search of food, I slowly opened the large white doors of the spacious white room. I wore a white sleeveless shirt and baggy pants that I had found withn the drawer which were surprisingly comfortable. I cursorily peeked my head through the small opening, glancing left and right before opening it wider.

I slowly closed the door behind myself as well bpecause I did not want to disrupt the beautifully suffocating silence. But without meaning to, I gasped and mentally cursed myself for disturbing the quiet atmosphere. I was expecting the rest of the house to look at least a little different than the blank white. But as I left the room I only saw a narrow white hall extending far in both directions with many white doors appearing on both sides.

As I wearily trudged down the empty hall I remembered my dream I had while asleep in the forest...

* * *

It was a vivid flashback from the First Beach when I was talking to Bella once again about imprinting. The murky water was all I stared at. I saw a reflection of black eyes looking at me.

"When do you think it'll happen for you?" she asked with true concern. I knew she was concerned and I knew why. Because she felt guilty about my utter loneliness which I could not conceal from her no matter how hard I tried. At least she had not figured the true cause. She insisted it was her fault I felt like this because she had rejected and left me for Edward. She had a right to believe that since I made it seem that way to her, but it was not true. Although her company would make me feel better...

I answered quickly, bitterly, "Never..."

Of course, I was lying. But Bella could never detect that which I was relieved about, and disappointed. Because not even she knew me well enough to tell I was lying.

"It's not something you can control, is it?" she tried to sound casual as well as concerned.

I was silent with pain.

Her over attempt at casual behavior made me feel worse. She was always too casual near this subject. It made me feel as if she thought I was too fragile to handle her true feelings.

That I could definitely handle, her... _boyfriend's - _I struggled even thinking the word, I could feel the sneer on my face - feelings, however...

No, imprint is not something you can ever, ever control. I wish it were.

If only I were not a werewolf I would not have to carry this unnecessary pain.

I felt my eyes burn with glass tears building up as I responded, "It's not _supposed_ to be but you have to see-," I paused, closing my eyes before I continued, "_her _the one that's _supposedly_ meant for you."

I could hear the anger in my voice, the tone of it sounded jeering.

Bella did not seem to sense the anger or disgust in my voice. She was too worried, mostly for herself. Whenever she worries for me, its just because my _pain _is her _pain _supposedly. If only she knew of my pain, but lying is so easy. Even if she suspects otherwise she rather accept any obvious lie you tell her. If only for once someone would ask me for the truth. That would be enough to make me crack...

"And you think that if you haven't seen her yet, then she's not out there? Jacob, you haven't really seen much of the world - less than me, even."

"No, I haven't, but -"

My reminiscing of my First Beach was interrupted by an abrupt end to the extending hallway.

A room was before me on my left. It didn't have long, white doors like the others, it was an open entrance into the room.

There were wooden wall cabinets and a deep green marble counter. There was an empty silver sink serving as the only evidence that this room was a kitchen. In the center of the surrounding counter was a tiny wooden table with small wooden chairs. I could easily tell it was hand-carved not from its few mistakes, but the structure seemed only humanly possible.

The tiles were Mexican. I was fascinated at the way they looked with the green marble. It was pleasant, comforting.

The huge window behind the tiny table made the room glow with soft sunlight.

I took at seat on one of the few stools placed around the outer side of the counter.

I was somewhat relaxed. And I felt a little more relaxed as the scent of cinnamon and pine trees enveloped the air around me. I unconsciously released a content pur.

"How are you this lovely morning?" I heard the _other_ Edward whisper from behind me in my ear. His breath made the hairs on my neck stand, it tingled. His voice was lazy and slow, but had a cheerfulness, too.

He was on the other siode of the counter after recieving no answer. He laughed at my unresponsive behavior. It was loud and explosive. It echoed through out the room.

"Hungry?" he asked as he turned his back from me to retrieve something. A smile still left over from his laughter.

"A little," I admitted.

He placed some cereal, milk, and bowl in front of me, "here."

"Thanks," I said as I helped myself.

He remained in front me, smiling to himself as he stared at me. His golden eyes smoldering. "You're welcome," he responded slowly, his eyes still looking at mine.

I poured the cereal first, and prepared myself before adding milk. It was Cocoa Rice Crispies so I planned to scarf down the cereal before the milk absorbed the cocoa.

As I rapidly ate, he asked, "Do you live around here?"

I was still eating so I did not answer him yet. He waited patiently until I was done, his smile never vanished.

"Sorta, I'm close to border."

"That's pretty far from here," he commented.

"Where are you from?" I asked. He obviously was not from our tribes. Not with that blonde hair and pale skin...

He was so similar to Edward. Even their faces were similar. Both having such strong features. They both had cautious eyes, and high brows. Without smiling their faces seemed brooding.

He ignored my question and asked another, "Won't they be looking for you?" he eyes were bright and hopeful.

"I don't care, I don't think they'll find me all the way out here." After seeing his smirk I regretted answering that.

Only then did a silver shimmer catch my eye. I looked further and realized it was his auto mail arm. I couldn't believe I had not realized it before...

"How did that happen?" I coud not conceal my shock and curiousity. I then felt bad for being so blunt.

But instead of frowning or grimacing, he had a confident smirk which seemed to shroud the slight pain in his eyes. "That's how I got my name."

He answered my confusion, and answered smugly, "I'm known as the Full Metal Alchemist by most."

His eyes were glowing, and dancing darkly. Even as happy as he seemed, there was sadness behind it. A haunting sadness.


	5. Shrouding Clouds

**Disclaimer: **I do not at all own Stephenie Meyer's completed masterpiece. I also take no credit for Edward Elric or his beginning explaination of Alchemy which I kinda took from Full Metal Alchemist's first episode in the beginning monologue (sorry!)

* * *

A/N: Omigosh! Breaking dawn was amazing! A tad too perfect of an ending, though... Having a humongous section of Jacob's POV was pretty cool. I knew Jacob would imprint on Nessie though. Wasn't that cute?

Also, by checking her website I found her saying how multiple people released the different rough drafts of _Midnight Sun_on the internet. She said she is now reluctant to continue writing. How dare someone betray her like that!

Anyhoo, I tried to make this chapter longer, as to somewhat make up for how long it is taking...This is where the plot gets tricky. So I'm trying my best to write it well and maintain a clear, interesting plot. I know the chapter title is kinda stupid, but oh well!

Sorry this is taking uber long but my computer is not very cooperative. (naughty, naughty computer ... waves finger at computer) So please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Shrouding Clouds**

"Full Metal-whata?" I muttered in disbelief and annoyance, mostly annoyance. My question sounded even more gruff and nonchalant than I had intended, as my throat was sore and my mind not so quick which had made it seem so.

He chuckled at my ignorance to his supposed _fame_ and repeated, "I am the Full Metal Alchemist. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm pretty big deal in Central," his voice dripped with arrogance. _What the hell is 'Central,' anyway?_

"You probably just don't know about me because you live in bejesus-nowhere-Washington State," he added.

"Like I care," I said sourly, narrowing my eyes. Although I had to admit he did have a point...

If not for my inner torture, life here would be quite boring. But, hey, boredom is a fairly easy emotion for me to cope with compared to self-loathing and ridiculous, taboo obsession.

* * *

I believe I have made a new discovery about myself.

Hmm...let me check my sources...

...

Oh, yes, it is scientifically proven, indeed.

...

Yup. That's right folks, it has been confirmed - I hate myself.

* * *

But I did not let it at all show that I agreed with his description or that I despised this place as well. I enjoyed arguing with him too much to do that. "What the hell is alchemy, anyway?" I asked angrily.

His left eyebrow twitched upward and his nostrils even flared slightly. He was clearly offended, but still spoke coolly. "Well, you ignorant pup," the phrase surprised me, "Alchemy is," his voice became matter-of-fact,"the science of understanding, the structure of matter, breaking it down, then reconstructed as something else." His eyes had become bright and lively, revealing his passion for the science. His gold eyes even when brightly alive did not sparkle at all like Edward's though...

"It can even turn gold from mere lead," he leaned closer before reprehending, while rolling his eyes, "in case you didn't now, which you probably didn't."

He paused before he continued but his previous burst of energy clearly had diminished. His eyes tightened and darkened. His voice grim and unsteady.

"But Alchemy is a science, and so it must follow nature laws. To create, something of...equal value must be lost. This is the Principle of Equivalent Exchange."

He seemed to have been finished lecturing me not even entirely of his own volition. His own thoughts occupied and stole him for a few moments. He must of had negative thoughts to cause his eyes to tighten, wince, and perhaps even...moisten?

I did not mind his being distracted. I waited for his thoughts to release him, but as I did I began to think as well...

I was becoming bored of the conversation. I had the urge to take a nice _jog_...

There are two common emotions I'll feel that trigger my undesired transformation. The first that I can not control is anger, along with sadness which I actually control a bit better. Then there is the other, which is boredom. When I'm bored I get antsy and I feel like running wildly.

Depending on my mood, the transion process is different as well. My least favorite being extreme despair or anger, especially when I am unable to transform so I need to struggle to repress it. It hurts to repress, it hurts to fight the fire. Trying to stop the rapid changes, trying to slow them down makes it all the more painful. It just slows down and exaggerates the pain.

My teeth expanding to enormous fangs inside my puny human gums. Cutting my lips, tearing at my lips. My claws slowly forcing themselves to extract. My bones on fire, taking shape. My eyes looking beneath furrowed, angry eyebrows. My breathing quickening and becoming heavy. Once I get to the point of shaking it is extremely difficult to stop...

But with boredom shapeshifting is not too bad besides the fact I become a monster. An animal. Something most humans claim have no soul. With boredom, when I am not trying to resist the change, everything is quicker. But don't get me wrong, it still hurts like hell. It feels like jumping out of my own skin and getting to sprint for an endless moment. An endless moment where for once I do not need to think, or feel, just act. An endless moment when I do not need to feel embedded to obsession.

The numb feeling that usually washes over me is the only _not_horrific part of being a werewolf. But I soon lose that moment of slight appreciation since then I remeber that I crave no feeling because of this curse...

I decided to cut off my thoughts for I was beginning to get that hot haze in my sight.

The boy still seemed to be thinking.

His usual unintelligent behavior, made it appear as though the search of the amount of his mental substance would seem sparse. When he talked of Alchemy, however, he showed his immense passion and knowledge of the topic. He must be the kind that deposits all their mind and heart in one matter, and when the topic is not present he will act unintelligent and unfocused.

I _loathed _this side of this boy. This cool, composed side of him. It reminds me of _him_. How dare this boy imitate what made me love _him. _Yet loathe _him._ How dare he even resemble my Edward.

Subconciously, my lips curled into a snarl and released a growl.

To my surprise, he was not only unsuprised by my behavior but finally looked at me. He seemed like he expected this behavior...

With a smirk, clearly recovered from his engrossing thoughts, he leaned forward, "Something wrong?"

I did not answer.

"You know, Alchemy is very helpful. It may even be able to assist your _bizzare, demented_dilema. One that may have to do with me finding you _nude..."_

He tried to take a loose lock of hair that had been hanging near my eye since I entered this room. I pushed him away, and he even fell backwards. I stood to my feet. He went too far...

I think I might take that jog now...

"Wait," he said from behind. I stopped, but I did not face him. "I can help you."

Interested, I turned around, "What do you mean? Help me with what?"

"I know you really do have some problem I can help you with. Is it just a coincidence you were near this dwelling?"

I averted my eyes, my lips pursed. How could he know or even guess this much about me.

"Is there something you want removed?"

My eyes looked back at him, I did not answer or move. I think if I tried to lie, it would be too obvious. And now that I had paused for so long, he must now know that I do want help with something.

His eyes focused on mine, they waited for an answer.

"What if I said 'yes?'" I asked cautiously.

"Then I would ask what you need help with," he answered simply.

"It's complicated, though," I answered.

"I think it can still be done," he exchanged just as quickly as I had.

"Well there's a part of me. That I do not like. I want it gone. It causes me problems." To actually say it aloud to another human being, it felt so good.

"I think I know what you are talking about," he paused

"Well, I'm a shapeshifter," I admitted.

"Yes, yes, that is becoming a bit common around here, isn't it?"

I didn't know what to say. I was awe of his knowledge of werewolves.

"I think there is something I can do...I may be able to separate the two of you."

My eyes widened, an actual chance to get rid of that hidious creature. I gasped.

* * *

--

--

-

Jacob's father had told many that he ran away last night. Missing posters were being made. Even Sam was not sure where he was. I was truly concerned for my sun, a part of me missing as well. Edward had slipped through my window last night as always, but he quickly left this morning to talk to his family. I was still in bed wrapped in a warm blanket. While waiting for Edward's return I thought about poor Jacob.

Then I heard something by my window. Reluctantly, I got to my feet. "Edward?"

His chuckle was musical, I sighed of relief; he had returned. "Yes, Bella, my love?" He already stood in front of m. His crooked smile present as blush drew to my face.

His cold fingers grazed my warm cheek. It made me shiver, and not from coldness.

I felt my heart stop for a long moment.

"While you were gone I went to eat breakfast and Charlie told me Jacob's missing," my voice was strained.

Edward's deep gold eyes smothered in their sockets. They were sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Bella."

He did not looked surprised. "Wait. Did you already know? Did Alice?"

He hesitated, averting his eyes, but then murmured, "Yes. sort of."

"Sort of?" I questioned. "What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded.

"Well Alice saw someone new here, and she thinks Jacob may be with him. Along, with seeing everyones fuss over his disappearance."

I did not know what to say. My mouth hung open. I tried to composed myself before asking, "Is he okay? Who is the person?" Despite my attempt to stay calm, I sounded frantic. I began getting anxious. "Why would he run away like that?"

"Yes, and we don't know who exactly," Edward said conviningly enough, but those eyes smoldered with guilt. He ignored the last question.

"So you don't know what made him run away?" I was just checking if Edward purposefully left my question unanswered.

"Hmm...nope," he seemed as though he forced himself to say that...

I knew not to ask him though. Apparently he thought it was too much for me to handle...I'll just have to find out myself...


	6. A Bleak Revel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stepheie Meyer's Twilight, or FullMetal Alchemist's Edward.

* * *

A/N: Omigosh, it was so awesome seeing the hits on this story as: 666. That was funny. Anyhoo, hope you guys are still into this story. The prologue was based around the time of Eclipse, but now the story it near the time of Breaking Dawn. I didn't even now he would run away in Breaking Dawn when I wrote it in Chapter One. What a coincidence!

I know this title is odd, maybe I'll change it later. Sorry, but if you don't know about FullMetal Alchemist you may not fully understand this. So I'll try to sum it up.

Edward Elric has a brother named Alphonse. They performed forbidden alchemy trying to bring their deceased mother back to life. Performing forbidden Alchemy left Ed without his right arm and left leg while Al's soul was completely detached from his body. Ed managed to anchor Al's soul to a suit of armor in the room with a seal made of his own blood. Ya...so that should help a bit. Tell me if you thought this explanation was unnecessary or too vague. If you are still confused just ask me.

Just so you know, later on it will switch to Edward's point of view, and it begins in Edward Elric's point of view. I forgot to mention last chapter that it would switch to Bella's. But I'm sure you caught on, anyway.

Unfortunately, I did not get any reviews for the last chapter. Not even one. For those of you who like this, but don't feel like reviewing please do they help me cope...(cough Alex) So I hope you enjoy chapter five.

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Bleak Revel**

That foolish naive little wolf. I felt the evil smirk begin to form on my face. I tried to control myself from the sinister chuckles trying escape my lips. So he would not notice my joy I expunged my smirk by speaking, "I will need some things before commencing with the operation. Like I said, Alchemy requires equivalent exchange."

I yearned to laugh. He was so easy to fool. It was all too easy...

He merely nodded, his eyes sure. His dark, sullen eyes seemed to have brightened with a solemn hope. His fists were clenched, his body on the edge. He did not care what it took. He wanted this so badly didn't he?

I already knew he was a werewolf before I even got him to confess. Some confession...

I needed to learn more about the forbidden borders of Alchemy, to see if I could someday cross them without castigation. I figured trying something like this, where I would attempt to separate two different parts of a soul. So I could learn more about the borders of Alchemy. Sure, when I was fifteen I swore to myself I would never even think of forbidden alchemy again. But I was so naive then. I actually believed in morals. I actually believed in humanity. I actually believed I could replenish my brother and I. I actually believed I could save Al.

The soul has no shape, no borders. It can not simply be cut or sperated from a body. Sometimes it cannot even be tied down to a body...

My brother. He had began to feel so weak before his pitiful demise. I sneered with disgust thinking of how pitiful it truly was.

No one could figure out how to save him. The other alchemists found nothing, no evidence of a flaw. The doctors found nothing, no plausible complication. But I knew there was something awfully wrong.

I had never felt so useless before. As he painfully faded away I could only sit and watch. His two occult glows in his head that were supposed to be his eyes had become dull. Then one morning when I awoke there was no glow at all. There was void.

He had become just a pile of cold metal. Which I immediately discarded. It no longer meant anything. The only connection I had to that pile of junk now was the dried blood inside of it that once thrived in my veins.

And that idiot. He remained optimistic through it all. He stupidly pretended strong because he knew I could not.

Even the day before he departed. He said in a weak faultering voice, _"Brother, do not worry about me. I am just a little sick is all..." _

* * *

I did not need his fake smiles or empty statements of optimism.

I did not need to see his dimming, vacant eyes.

I did not need to hear the struggle or pain in his weakening voice.

I did not need to feel his freezing limp metal body.

I did not need any of this to know what he said was a lie.

And yet I was all too eager to believe maybe he could be right.

Maybe there could have been a God.

Maybe God would have actually been kind to him.

Maybe he would not have to die.

But no.

All this was all a lie.

* * *

Now I know better.

I researched to find such a creature to experiment on. I found out about these shape shifters and where there were more than a few. And this seemed like the best place.

This will avenge my brother's death. I was not strong enough to sacrifice others then, to find a way to save him. I was weak. I was scared. Most of all, I had _morals._

I was so fortunate to find this unfortunate pup while walking around the surrounding forest.

I had chose to settle in a remote area in the woods for a reason...

I had been preparing for this. I had made an empty basement. I gathered certain supplies. I once again grinned out of twisted glee.

He didn't seem to notice, anyway. He was too engrossed in his thoughts. Poor kid was so eager to lose his werewolf. Too bad he doesn't know it could awry, very awry...

* * *

---

--

-

I never enjoy lying to Bella, but I couldn't tell her the whole truth. I knew why Jacob had ran away and the intentions of this new stranger.

I had known ever since I first saw Jacob on his bike two years ago that he has been imprinted with me. I know that it pains him, and it makes him loathe himself. I never intended to hurt him or seduce him in anyway.

At first, I thought maybe it was just a crush and it would be okay to be friends with him. But after seeing how deep he was falling for me, I figured it would be better if he never saw me. Maybe he could stop thinking about me. But it is never that easy...

Instead of slowly recovering, he immediately knew what I was doing when I began acting slightly aloof. And he began to despise himself even more. He thought that he did something wrong, he thought I was afraid of him because I discovered he imprinted on me. And he hated himself for caring so much.

I did not want to stop being his friend. I did it for him. I did not care if he hated me, in fact, that would be better because then he would move on. But he actually loathed himself fervently afterwards and it made me feel so guilty.

I even considered trying to act a certain way so he would stop loving me. I figured perhaps if I acted like a jerk or a homophobe he could finally stop hurting from his imprint.

I knew it would not change anything, anyway. Once someone has imprinted, it is nearly implausible for them to stop loving that person. And if I tried, anyway, he just feel worse for permanently loving such an awful person.

I knew this was why he ran away, after his father confronted him. That was the limit to his anguish.

And now he is with some sick alchemist that was planning on using him to experiment on. I've been trying to think of a plan to save him without Bella knowing. It will be hard keeping her from knowing about the plan since we spend all day together. Besides hunting days...

She was gazing deeply into my eyes as I was thinking. She seemed to be searching for something in them. "What are you thinking?"

Her warm soft eyes looked so sweet.

I tried composing the best lie possible. A lie I could manage to tell those eyes, "I was thinking about our wedding." I glanced down at her glittering ring.

She seemed skeptical, but refused to demand the truth. I was somewhat relieved, but disappointed. After awhile it become disappointing when people are willing to accept anything they are told. Sometimes I wish people would dig a little deeper. It would not take much for me to confess my true feeling."What about it? Have you changed your mind!?" Her eyes frantic, her voice shrill and cracking.

I had a feeling she would become worried from my answer. She usually does when I am thinking.

This time I was actually very offended, though. She winced after saying that, I suppose she could she my pain in my eyes. "Bella, you must know the answer to that question. How could you still be thinking like this? Do you know just how much I love you, do you? I love you more than you could probably even comprehend," my voice then softened and sweetened from its original harsh tone. "You have been seared and embedded into my heart. Forever, Bella." I took her hands and intertwined them with mine and kept them at our sides as I placed my head next to hers. Our noses touching, I closed my eyes. I reveled in her smell, her feel, her touch, the sound of her breath, the sound of her heart.

After staying like that for some time, she released her fingers and wrapped them around my neck. She then gently pressed her lips against mine. And, of course, I kissed her back with just as much tenderness. Our kiss was so soft and tender, while our embrace was tight, yearning. The combination of them both made me overwhelmed with pleasure.

Oh, her smell and taste...

Ever so tempting each time. But never in _that_ way. It was always tempting by love, _never_ by hunger. Ever.

We stayed like that even longer...

We stayed in paradise. As we clung onto each other. As we kissed each other. As we breathed as one.

...

Well, then again, my breathing was unnecessary and fake. Simply a habit. But thinking of it that way would not be as romantic, would it?

In the corner of mind, I felt guilty that because of me, Jacob may never achieve this level of happiness. He may never experience these moments. These moments that are so sweet, almost bittersweet. Bittersweet because you know feeling this ineffiably happy occurs so rarely, that you may never have another moment like this again. Making these moment tinged with sadness. So ineffiable it is haunting. So ineffiable it is morbid. So ineffiable it is agonizing...

She must of being thinking the same thing.

"I love you, too," she sadly whispered softly, and tightened her embrace. "I love you, too," she repeated, whispering even lower, almost inaudible.


End file.
